


Best Fuck Ever

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Best Fuck Ever, F/M, Fucking, Gen, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n gets the best fuck ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Fuck Ever

Y/n sighed heavily as she tossed and turned on her bed. Sweat trickled from her brow and she slammed her fist on the bed angrily. When was the last time she had any sexual release? She thought to herself. Oh yea ever since the end of the world happened. She cant even remember how long it had been now. Its not like she kept counting the days, weeks and months, for all she knew it could've been years. Morning came slower than y/n wanted but she was glad she could get her mind off how sexually frustrated she is. "Are you okay?" Rick asked her. She had been working non stop since she woke up this morning. "Yea. Why?" "Because you've been going around fixing and cleaning and lets not forget gardening all day. She wiped the sweat off her face with her shirt sighing. She hadn't notice how long she had been going around doing stuff. "I guess I have a lot of energy to burn." Rick looked over her shoulder. "Well if you need to burn more energy why don't you go help Daryl on a run. Looking to where Daryl was getting his motorcycle. Shrugging she agreed. "Hey Daryl." Y/n ran up to him. "What'da you want?" "Rick asked me to go with you on the run." Daryl stared at y/n. First he was looking her in the eye but then his eyes started traveling further down and rested on her breast. Y/n didn't seem to notice as she asked him if she could go with him. Her breast bounced as she called his name. Daryl gulped and shook the urge coming over him. "So can I come with?" Gulping he spoke. "Yes get on."

Y/n moved uncomfortably in her seat as they drove to their destination. The vibration the motorcycle was sending small waves of pleasure through her pussy making it moist. Y/n arms which are wrapped around Daryl's waist tighten and she pressed herself to him, her breast pressed hard against his back. She leaned her head on back trying to control herself. Driving was becoming hard for Daryl as Y/n pressed closer to him rubbing her tits on his back He could feel her hard nipples against him which only made him want her so bad. One at the destination Y/n flew off the bike she was a bit flushed. "Let's look for anything we need and keep your guard up. Nodding we went in. Setting everything on the motorcycle she noticed there was a library across from them. 'I should get something's to read.' She thought to herself. "I'm going in there." She pointed to the library. "What for? We don't need nothing from there." Rolling her eyes she headed towards the library with her weapon up and leaving Daryl behind. After killing a walker that been there she looked around and took a few comic books for Carl, a few baby books to read to Judith. She stopped in her tracks something catching her eyes. "Well this is interesting..." Taking a book in her hand she read the back. "The red neck." She read the Curiosity got the better of her and she began reading the book.

Daryl tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Y/n. It's been a while and he began to worry. Sighing angrily he decided to go check on her. Walking into the library with his crossbow aiming incase any walkers popped out of no where. *Breathing heavily* Daryl looks around confused. Following the small noise he comes to find Y/N reading a book and rubbing her breast. Daryl froze in his tracks and hide so she wouldn't see him. "What is she doin?" He whispered to himself. In his pants his cock began to throb. He was getting turned on.

Y/n sighed in pleasure as she rubbed her nipple in between her thumb and forefinger. She held the romantic/sexual novel In her left hand reading it and picturing everything the man was doing to the woman was happening to her. Sucking on two of her fingers she let them go down beneath where she was craving them most. Playing with her wetness her love juice lubricated her fingers. Slowly she circled her clit and the pleasure was slowly building. Her clit grew hard under the light touch she gave it which only made her go mad. The novel fell to the floor her forgetting it completely as she rubbed her breast adding to the pleasure. She fell to her knees and added more pressure to her clit and moved her fingers faster. Y/n held in the moans that dare to escape her lips.

Unzipping his pants Daryl sneaked his cock out freeing it from its holding place. He stroked it a little as he watched Y/n masturbating. He teased the sensitive head of his cock. He let out a little sigh as he continued to watch Y/n with pure desire.

Y/n heard a noise. 'It sounded like a sigh?' She thought and took a peek from where the noise came from. There She saw Daryl watching her as he masturbated. Normally she would curse him out and hide from embarrassment but it was just to exciting for her. Smiling she got on all fours revealing her pussy to him and swore she heard him groan. Y/n pushed her pussy lips apart revealing her secret pink flesh. From where she was she could hear Daryl mumbling something. Holding the urge to laugh she stuck a finger in her pussy and moaned. "Shit." Daryl cursed.

She's doing this on purpose. Daryl growled as he pumped his hand back and forth on his dick. Y/n was there on all fours showing him everything finger fucking herself. Daryl had half a mind to go over there and just shove his dick inside her and fuck her until she's screaming his name attracting all the walkers around. "Oh Daryl." she moaned slipping another finger into her pussy. Daryl froze for a second. 'Am I caught?' Was the first thing that went through his mind but did it really matter to him if he was caught?

Slowly coming out from his hiding place he kneeled on the floor with Y/n ass and fingered filled pussy Daryl leaned closer feeling the heat radiating from her precious area. "What are you waiting for? An invitation?" Y/n asked Daryl and she removed her fingers from inside her. "Fuck me." Not waiting He slammed inside her. Her pussy clenched around his cock at his sudden intrusion. Y/n gasped at the length and thickness of his man hood. She could already feel herself about to climax. Closing her eyes tightly she begged Daryl to fuck her. Withdrawing his cock he slammed into her again and again. "So you knew I was there watching you and that got you off huh? You little slut?" Daryl spanked Y/n making her eyes tear up and let out a small whimper. "Huh?" He slapped her ass again demanding an answer from her. "Yes..." "Yes, What?" A sudden shock made her shake, she realize Daryl had reached over and was circling her clit with the tip of his finger. "I'm a little slut." Her voice was shaky. "Good girl." Daryl wrap both hands on her waist and gripped it tight and slammed into harder and faster than he did before. Y/n bit her lip until she drew blood.

Gasping her vision became blurry. 'This is going to be a powerful one.' Yup the orgasm that was building was definitely going to be intense. "Are you about to cum?" Daryl whispered seductively in my ear. Y/n breathing by now was beyond normal. She couldn't control how hard and fast her breathing was and she really liked it. Because it was all being caused by her best fuck ever, Daryl Dixon. "Are you?" He asked again grazing her sweet spot. She shook under him. "Did I find your sweet spot?" Managing to nod Daryl grinned. He couldn't deny he was super excited by the way she respond to his strokes. "Cum." Daryl yelled as he spilled his seed deep In Y/n pussy. Hitting her sweet spot again she screamed her orgasm. Clenching and unclenching around Daryl's cock. Y/n could feel Daryl's seed spilling from her pussy. 

Fixing the shirt she had been wearing she sat on the motorcycle behind Daryl. She placed a hand around his waist. Once again the vibration of the motorcycle started vibrating her clit. Half way back Y/n leaned over to Daryl's ear. "When we get back we're having around 2." Daryl stiffen but she knew he was probably hard. She giggled and comfortably laid her head on his back for the rest of the way.


End file.
